Una historia interesante, por Integra
by Viacka Rouge
Summary: Ustedes veran lo que son capaces de hacer los chicos de Beyblade y Saint Seiya cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Historia no apta para cardiacos ni gente que no soporta las grocerias. Dejen reviews
1. Capitulo 1

**Viacka**: este fic lo hizo mi amiga Integra. Yo le ayude en lo que es la redacción del fic y a modificar algunas cosas…en todo caso lo hicimos entre las dos, pero como ella fue la de la idea e hizo más partes del fic, tendre que darle más crédito n.n

**

* * *

**

**Una historia interensate**

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho en una galaxia digo país muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy lejano, bueno, de hecho no esta tan lejos, y no fue hace tanto tiempo, solo fue para gastar la tinta, bueno, volviendo a la historia.

En un país conocido como "El país de las maravillas" porque es una maravilla que no te asalten; o también conocido como "El país de nunca jamás" porque nunca jamás vuelves a ver tu lana, viven dos alegres y simpáticas jovencitas que están en la edad de la punsada. No es necesario que tenga que explicarles las aventuras de estas jovencitas que no son lesbianas, esta es una historia pura…bueno, exagere, no es cierto que es pura pero me vale, así que voy a hacer mi historia como a mí se me venga la gana!

Era una jovencita no muy alta de cabello negro y una actitud bastante llamativa

- a que te refieres con "llamativa"? ¬¬

y su mejor amiga (o victima) de cabello plateado, y una actitud…bueno, van a ver

- ahhh! Tú sabias que explotaría la escuela si combinaba esos químicos, verdad? T.T - dijo la niña de cabello plateado llamada Astrea.

- ehh…no, y aparte, no paso a mayores n.n - dijo la de cabello negro llamada Viacka

Astrea: pero, pero

Viacka: ah, que no te preocupes

Se oyeron las serenas de los bomberos. ¿No que no iba a pasar a mayores, eh, Viacka?

Viacka: cállate, Integra ¬¬

Integra: no. Yo te controlo muajajajaja, haces lo que yo digo, porque soy la creadora de la historia jajajajaja!

Astrea: que miedo .-.

Viacka: ya vamonos, Astrea

Cuando huían de la escena del crimen, las niñas se encontraron con unos personajes un tanto peculiares

Viacka: quienes son esos vatos?

Integra: ah, son los vatos de bayblade, creo que se escribe así…bueno, esos weyes

Viacka: pero, si todos los odian

Astrea: si es cierto. Esto se esta poniendo patético

Integra: nah, es que es un elemento inesperado para elevar la tensión dramática. Bueno, que empiece la habladuría, si!

Viacka: quien chingados son ustedes, respondan o los mato!

Astrea: ella habla enserio

- yo soy Takao

- yo Max

- yo Ray

- yo Kenny

Takao: - señala a alguien – y ese pendejo se llama Kai. Y todos juntos somos "Mercurio" digo los "Bladebreaquers". Mendiga escritora, ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres ¬¬

Integra: ya cállate! Recuerda que yo te controlo, y si se me da la gana te saco de la historia o algo peor

Takao: que es peor que eso?

Integra: no te gustarla saberlo ovó

Max: la escritora da miedo .-.

Ray: si. Inclínense ante su poder

Todos – Takao: oooommm

Kai: ya déjense de pendejadas, y ya vamonos…chingado

Todos: ohhh! O.o

Kai: que? o.o

Ray: hablaste, estas curado!

Astrea: y ¿de que estaba enfermo?

Ray: ahhh…no se

Viacka: que pendejo

Astrea: bueno, todos vallamos a casa n.n

Max: pero ¿de quien? Si nosotros vivimos en otro país

Astrea: ah, no se preocupen. La escritora arreglara eso n.n

Integra: idiotas, tengo problemas con los del infonavit, así que van a tener que vivir juntos

Takao: que? a donde nos vas a mandar? a Big Brother?

Integra: no

Takao: a la cárcel?

Integra: no

Takao: a una mansión?

Integra: no…los voy a mandar a la chingada, pendejos!

Max: pues, yo no conozco la chingada o.o

Integra: hijo de la…bueno, estos idiotas no tienen remedio. Así que lla váyanse a su casa.

Lla en la casa

Viacka: espera, no se escribe "lla", se escribe "ya"

Max: no pelees con la escritora

Kenny: si, solo Takao tiene que pelear con ella

Takao: que todos me van a llamar Takao!

Todos: si, porque así te llamas, idiota!

Takao: bueno, solo preguntaba n.nU

En eso se oye un crujido en las paredes, bueno, como están en México no me sorprende, pero no es porque las vigas estén mal no, es porque un enemigo esta cerca

Max: tenemos enemigos en esta historia?

En eso entra una sombra, era muy grande, espectral, era…era…el vato del kooleid?

Vato de kooleid: es hora del kooleid!

Todos: .-.U

Vato del kooleid: ohhhh - -U

Astrea: oh no! Mataste a Kenny!

Vato de kooleid: bueno, quisiera recompensarlos

Integra: hey, wey! A la que tienes que recompensar es a mí, idiota, porque la casa me salio cara!

Vato de kooleid: bueno, los compasaré con…koca-sola!

Astrea: koca-sola? Jamás oí hablar de eso

Vato de kooleid: vamos, tomen muajajajajaja!

Después de 4 koca-solas, varios golpes e insultos y 3 koca-solas más se pusieron como cuando me tome el "juguito" de mi hermana. Mendigo jugo, le afecto estar tanto tiempo a un lado de las cervezas

Todos: - viendo el futbol, y cantando - Ahí viene la ola. Oréate la cola, con la chispa de la vida! Koca-sola! Disfrutemos el mundial, y cada que caiga un gol, probemos la koca-sola si acaso con tantito alcohol. Siempre koca-sola

Después de un rato a la mayoría se le quita lo pedo

- vaya, que se emborracharon o.o –

Astrea: Brooklyn, por que estas aquí? o/o

Brooklyn: es que, la escritora nos invito n.n

Kai: lo dijiste mal; usaste "nos" en vez de "me"

Brooklyn: no, es que, no solo me invito a mí

Kai: carajo

Astrea: Kai, no digas tantas groserías o.o

Brooklyn: como sea. No les recomiendo que entren al cuarto, casi me violan cuando entre

Kai: quien casi te viola?

Brooklyn: míralo por ti mismo, pero ten mucho cuidado

Kai/ Astrea: - se asoman adentro del cuarto y luego cierran la puerta –

Kai: y yo que los creí tan decentes…bueno, la verdad no

Astrea: - consolando a Brooklyn – ya, ya, ellos ya no te van a hacer nada n.n

Brooklyn: - abrazando a Astrea – es que tengo mucho mello T.T

Kai: hijo de… Suelta a Astrea!

Bueno, mientras estos dos pelean vallamos a ver que pasa con Viacka

Viacka: ahh, me duela la cabeza – siente una mano en su rodilla – ahhh! Quien chingados eres tú!

- ah, mi nombre es Garland

Viacka: y a ti quien te invito?

Garland: la escritora

Viacka: ahh, la suprema o.o

Garland: exacto

Viacka/ Garland: da miedo .-.

Garland: la verdad es que no quería venir, pero al final valió la pena

Viacka: que carajos intentas decir con eso? ¬¬

Garland: oh, nada, nada

Viacka: quita tu mano de mi rodilla o te matare ¬¬

Después de un rato.

Takao: quien compro esa vaca?

Enrique: ni idea. Cuando salimos del cuarto ya estaba aquí

Ray: estábamos tan pedos que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos, así que uno de nosotros debió comprarla

Max: y…quien va a ordeñar a la vaca? – todos se miran entre si

Astrea: - mira a la vaca – ahh! Que linda vaca! – abraza a la vaca

Viacka: que bien, hoy comeremos bistec – se acerca amenazadoramente a la vaca

Astrea: no! No dañes a la vaca! T.T

Viacka: por que no? Solo es una puta vaca!

Astrea: pero, pero…si eres mi amiga, si nuestra amistad es verdadera, no mataras a puta vaca! T.T

Viacka: ok, ok, pero no empieces a llorar! o.ó

Takao: no! No comeremos bistec! T.T

Astrea: oíste eso, Puta vaca? no te comerán! nOn

Brooklyn: oye, por que le dices "puta vaca"?

Astrea: es que, así se llama n.n

Al día siguiente

Astrea: Puta vaca, donde estas? Es hora de ordeñarte n.n

Viacka: es hora de comer!

**

* * *

**

**Viacka**: dejen reviews n.n


	2. Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente

Astrea: Puta vaca, donde estas? Es hora de ordeñarte n.n

Viacka: es hora de comer!

Todos, en espacial Takao: siiiii!

Takao: no he comido nada desde la orgía de ayer

Hiromi: como que orgía?

Takao: si, casi todos se cojieron a alguien

Viacka: y yo que creí que no eran gays ¬¬

Astrea: donde conseguiste la carne, Viacka?

Viacka: es Puta vaca n.n

Astrea: O.O…T-T ¡Puta vaca! Dijiste que no la matarías, acaso nuestra amistad no significa nada? T.T

Viacka: claro, por eso yo no la mate. Le pague a Garland para que lo hiciera por mí n.n

Astrea: ah bueno n.n… donde dejaste su piel! T.T y con que le pagaste a Garland si no ay dinero? o.o

Viacka: se la puse al porche, y le pague a Garland con…con...bueno cof cof…, en realidad no importa ¬/¬U

Astrea: T.T espera…no tenemos un porche o.o

Viacka: si, lo robe…digo, me lo regalaron ayer n.nU

Astrea: ahh ok. ¡Puta vaca! T-T

Brooklyn: - abrazando a Astrea – ya, ya. Te prometo que Puta vaca esta en un lugar mejor

Astrea: en el cielo? OvO

Brooklyn: no, en nuestros estómagos n.n

Astrea: pero, pero… T.T

Kai: Brooklyn, que te dije hace rato?

Kai le soltó una tremenda paliza a Brooklyn, pero a nadie le importo como cuando murió Kenny

Un rato después Kai seguía golpeando a Brooklyn, pero todos lo ignoraban

Garland: por que tengo que cocinar yo?

Viacka: porque nunca haces nada, así de fácil

Yuriy: si, todos aportamos en algo a la casa

De repente aparece el sensei

Vato del kooleid "Sensei": que no me van a dar de comer?

Garland: no! Se supone que debes aporta algo a la casa

Vato del kooleid "Sensei": que no ves? Ahora soy su sensei

Hitoshi: y para que queremos un sensei?

Vato del kooleid "Sensei": les enseñare a disfrutar la vida, ohh si!

Hiromi: claro que no! Ya tenemos bastantes borrachos, pervertidos y sicópatas agresivos aquí!

Oliver: si, pero en que nos va a afectar uno mas?

Viacka: se te olvido mencionar "gays"

Oliver: no se dice "gays" sino sodomitas

Viacka: crees que eso me importa, pinche francesito gay

Oliver: por que me dices gay?

Viacka: porque toooodos te vimos con otros 3 vatos en el cuarto donde casi violan a Brooklyn

Brooklyn: - todo golpeado – si, apenas me salve

Kai: cállate, hijo de ·&(&··"!

Viacka: Hiromi, a quien te referías con borrachos, pervertidos y sicópatas agresivos?

Hiromi: no, a nadie .-.

Viacka: te matare!

Hiromi: ahhhhhhhhh!

Todos: pelea, pelea!

Kai: esperen, no se peleen – suelta a Brooklyn, y se sienta – continúen

Viacka/ Hiromi: perra, hija de ·&7$!

Vato del kooleid "Sensei": apuesto 100 pesos a que gana Viacka

Hitoshi: duplico la apuesta

Takao: yo apuesto a que gana Hiromi

Enrique: no creen que las debemos detener?

Max: por que siempre quieres arruinar todo lo que es hermoso? T,T

Brooklyn: creo que la pelea sería más emocionante en lodo

Todos: si es cierto!

Astrea: por que inicio la pelea? o.o

Hitoshi: no me acuerdo, pero se esta poniendo buena

Viacka: ya tienes suficiente, perra!

Hiromi: no tenias por que golpearme x.X

Todos: ahhh ya se acabo u,u

Integra: muy bien, ya se divertieron. Ahora a trabajar

Todos: que? Tenemos que trabajar?

Integra: que? Creían que iba a ser gratis? No! todos tienen que hacer unos comerciales, ah, y a lo mejor una película, y horita mismo lo hacen!

Takao: si, ya bueno ¬¬

Max: y que comercial hacemos?

Yuriy: tengo una idea...

Un rato después

Toma 1 Comercial de "nada"

Kai: que es lo que tenia que decir?...ah, si! – saca una botella vacía

Astrea: que es eso, Kai?

Kai: nada

Astrea: pero tienes una botella vacía en la mano

Kai: y sabes que contiene esta botella vacía?

Astrea: no se, que contiene?

Kai: nada

Astrea: nada? Wow! Y que te ofrece?

Kai: absolutamente nada

Astrea: y donde la puedo comprar esa botella vacía que no ofrece nada?

Kai: en tu tienda más cercana!

Astrea: y cuanto cuesta?

Kai: nada!

Voz: tiene costo de envió

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano, nee, de hecho es en el cuarto de al lado

Viacka: y esos pendejos que hacen?

Takao: quien sabe. Han de estar pedos

Fenomenoide: griteeeeeeeeeeen !

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hiromi: como chingados se vino este pendejo?

Hitoshi: cálmate y disfruta de la fiesta

Hiromi: cual fiesta, estupido? Estamos todos atorados en el baño por culpa de Takao

Takao: perdón, es que estaba estreñido

Hiromi: y por eso nos llamaste!

Hitoshi: es que, a él solo se le quita lo estreñido con porras

Viacka: ahhhhh! Sáquenme de esta casa antes de que se me pegue lo pendeja!

Fenomenoide: griteeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mientras tanto en la archireterecontrarica…ejem…perdón…secreta..si eso..secreta base de la súper chafa CIA (Control Indígena Ahuevo) se investiga un caso

Doctor no se que: oh vaya, que bonito caso tiene usted

Un sujeto: si, doctor no se que, lo compre en tepito

Doctora regañona: dejen de estar de huevones y pónganse a trabajar

Un sujeto: pero que hueva. Pa eso esta usted tecleando la computadora

Doctor no se que: ahora veremos una dramatización de lo que tenemos que investigar

Un sujeto: si, es un caso de alto nivel y con una importancia nacional

Doctora regañona: - leyendo un papel – este es nuestro caso

Dramatización de "El caso"

Un wey con medias: oh, ser o no ser tostada, esa es la cuestión. Fundirse en la crema y tener fríjol o ser un taco dorado con mucho limón. Oh, que gran dilema

Todos los doctores aplauden

Un sujeto: bravo, fue una interpretación maravillosa

Doctora regañona: si, tanta pasión y entrega en este dilema

Doctor no se que: si, esta interpretación…no se que decir…no ay palabras para describirlo

Llega un tipo atareado

Un tipo atareado: señor, ay una manifestación gay, vamos!

Todos: vamos!

Volviendo a la casa del Infonavit

Astrea: han visto a Oliver y Enrique?

Kai: y a mí que me preguntas?

Brooklyn: Astrea, si quieres yo te ayudo a buscarlos n.n

Kai: - con ojos de psicópata, asesino, compulsivo, vegetariano –

Brooklyn: no, no tus ojos de psicópata, asesino, compulsivo, vegetariano!

Ikki: pinchi Seiya, ya se equivoco de caricatura otra vez

Kai/ Astrea: o.o?

Shiryu: has visto a un wey güero que parece gay y a un tipo que parece tipa?

Astrea: nopis n.n

Saiya: La li hoooooooooooo!

Ikki: sigues igual de pendejo…

Shiryu: Seiya, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso?

Astrea: o.oU?

Seiya: muchas pero muchas veces, Shiruito, pero no te preocupes que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, sipis?

Shiryu: Atena se va a enojar

Ikki: tú quien eres?

Astrea: me llamo Astrea, tengo cabello plateado, mido 1.70. Mis medidas son 86, 56, 90, y me gusta el color verde…

Ikki: te pregunte tu nombre no la historia de tu vida ¬¬

Astrea: ahh bueno n.n Y quien eres tú?

Ikki: yo soy el ave fénix. Y aquel no le hagas caso, tiene problemas con las drogas

* * *

**Viacka**: dejen reviews n.n 


	3. Capitulo 3

Mientras estos weyes siguen hablando vayamos con los borrachos

Un ocaso (escena y música tipo "Supercampeones"…ustedes me entienden)

Garland: con pasión

Max: con amor

Ray: con entrega

Garland/ Max/ Ray: pateamos un bote

Max: estos son los momentos donde la vida tiene sentido

Ray: si, nunca pensé que la vida podría definirse al patear el bote

Garland: chicos, debo decirles que no podré seguir pateando el bote con ustedes

Max: no puedes abandonarnos

Ray: si. Somos un equipo

Garland: si, pero mi novela de las 5 empieza ya. Lo siento, tango que irme pero, sigan pateando el bote por mí (en una escena totalmente dramática sale corriendo)

Ray: Garlaaaaaaan!

Max: no lo hagas, Ray! El ha tomado su decisión, pero el amor a patear el bote aun queda en su corazón y en el de nosotros

Ray: pateemos el bote por él - los dos patean el bote –

Max: Ray, en este momento no quisiera que acabara pero tenemos que dejar de patear el bote

Ray: es verdad pero, en esta última patada tenemos que dar todo de nosotros

Max: sí

(los dos patean el bote, y se eleva arriba del sol)

Max: mientras tengamos pies

Ray: mientras existan botes

Max/ Ray: los seguiremos pateando!

(tinininin, tininin, tininin, tininin, tininininin)

¿sabremos quines están en la manifestación gay?

¿Takao y los demás saldrán del baño?

¿Ray y Max seguirán pateando el bote?

¿Seiya dejara las drogas?

¿Kai dejara de decir tantas groserías?

¿yo dejare de hacer preguntas sin sentido?

Descúbranlo…………………………………………

………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

…………………………………………………….ahora!

En el satuario de…pues de los caballeros de oro Atena esta enojada

Atena: Seiya me esta engañando otra vez con Shiryu!

Mu: no te preocupes, Atena, ya sabes que Shiryu no le hace caso

Saga: Mu, van pa ca, rápido, analfavaca

Mu: por si no lo sabes soy de Aries no de Tauro

Saga: y eso a mí que? Vente pa ca, mira la tele como una persona normal

Mu: por que siempre estoy rodeado de idiotas?

Camus: me hablaban?

Mu: hablando del rey de roma

Camus: roma no tiene rey…¿o si? – se pone pensativo

Mu: la época de los caballeros llego a su fin - -

Saga: ya me temía esto

Camus/ Mu: que?

Saga: miren

Camus/ Mu: es una manifestación gay?

Aioria: si, y Afrodita esta allá

Saga: como lo sabes?

Aioria: por que lo vi salir con su armadura rosa y sus alitas de hadas

Camus: ese wey siempre me da escalofríos

Mu: pendejo, tú eres el caballero de hielo, imbecil

Camus: ah, si es cierto

Atena: podríamos volver al asunto de Seiya?

Aioria: ah, si es cierto; cámbiale que ya va a empezar la novela

Saga: esa de "Contra ráfagas de combinaciones de diferentes tipos de gases y acenso y descenso de los mantos acuíferos"?

Aioria: si, esa

(En la tele)

Contra ráfagas de combinaciones de diferentes tipos de gases y acenso y descenso de los mantos acuíferos

Mu: es esa la novela que es más empalagosa que las novelas de 14?

Camus: creo que no te oyeron

Saga: puedes creer que Juan Arboledo María Santa de la Chimichurria haya abandonado a Adela Guadalupe Coronado Torres dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena?

Aioria: si, es impresionante…párate, ya va a comenzar

En contra…bueno, ya saben:

- Oh, Juan Arboledo María Santa de la Chimichurria, que puedo hacer, pues mi marido a desaparecido misteriooooooooooooosamente

- No te preocupes Adela Guadalupe Coronado Torres dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, yo estoy aquí a tu lado

- No, no puedo engañarlo, pues yo soy su mujer

- Pero, no has sabido nada de él desde que desapareció misterioooooooooosamente hace 3 años. Por lo que se sabe, podría estar muerto

- O en una taqueria. Le fascinaban los tacos

- Si, claro ¬¬ podria estar muerto o en una taqueria…la neta me vale eso. Dame tu…dame tu

- Que? Quieres de mi…

- Dame tu chocolate, no te lo vas a comer, verdad?

En el siguiente episodio de Contra ráfagas de combinaciones de diferentes tipos de gases y acenso y descenso de los mantos acuíferos

- No, deja mi chocolate

- jajajaja es mió todos mió, y es de almendras

Saga/ Aioria: es tan bella esta novela T-T

Mu: par de idiotas

Camus: me hablaban?

Mu: de veras nadie te gana ¬¬

Mientras tanto en la casa más famosa de México…ósea la del infonavit

Kai: Dios mío ¿que pasara? T.T

Garland: no lo se – abrazando a Kai –

Se miran raro y luego se sueltan

En el baño

Hitoshi: quiero salir de aquí. Huele mal

Hiromi: es tú culpa, Takao! – se empiezan a golpear –

Viacka: ya tuve suficiente!

Gira la perilla y…y…que creen lo que paso?

Lectores: que? o.o

Que se desmayo…maldita canción estupida ¬¬. No, lo que paso fue que se abrió la puerta

Todos: o.o

Ya que salieron del baño fueron a la sala

Viacka: Kai, estas llorando?

Kai: no, claro que no, es que la novela me recordó

En la tele. Comercial de Suavitel

Niño: se siente como una caricia de mamá

Niña: y por que estas sangrando?

Niño: es que mi mamá me pega T.T

Kai: y eso fue lo que paso

Viacka: como pudo ser que viajaras tanto tiempo en ese trailer?

Kai: no es tan interesante como lo del delfín

Viacka: es verdad

Takao: tengo hambre!

Hiromi: ya se destapo ¬¬

Fenomenoide: griteeeeeeeen!

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Viacka: quiero pizza O¬O

Tele

Vómitos pizza. No es la más rica, ni la más barata pero de seguro te la tragas

Vato de kooleid "Seinsei": ok, compraremos Vómitos pizza

Hiromi: no tenemos dinero ¬¬

Todos miran malignamente a Garland

Garland: por que me miran así? .-.

Después de un hora

Todos están comiendo

Viacka: esta pizza es un asco

Hiromi¿entonces por qué te la comes?

Viacka: no lo se o.o

Takao: mi pizza! T.T

Kai: mi novela! T.T

La llorona: mis hijos! T.T

Kenshin: Tomoeeee! T.T

Todos se quedan mirando a Kenshin

Kenshin: perdón. ¿Me dan pizza?

Todos: adelante ¬¬

Después de botellas vacías de Nada, 3 patadas y una extraña fisura hecha con una katana ¬¬

Viacka: ya que comiste debes hacer algo: lavar la ropa!

Kenshin: sabía horrible

Viacka: crees que eso me importa?

Hitoshi: que no lava la ropa otra persona?

Takao: si, se llamaba…

Hiromi: Kenny

Viacka: quien es ese wey?

Hiromi: - -

Kai: donde esta Astrea?

Hiromi: donde esta Brooklyn?

Kai: yo estar enojado (


End file.
